Passenger restraints for vehicles are well known, particular in the form of seat belts. A seat belt, also known as a safety belt, is a safety device designed to secure the occupant of a vehicle against harmful movement that may result during a collision or a sudden stop. A seat belt functions to reduce the likelihood of death or serious injury in a traffic collision by reducing the force of secondary impacts with interior strike hazards, by keeping occupants positioned correctly for maximum effectiveness of the airbag, and by preventing occupants being ejected from the vehicle in a crash or if the vehicle rolls over. Additionally, vehicles are subject to state and local governmental codes, requirements, and safety inspections, and may have to pass inspections by insurance companies as well.
In some vehicles, such as the Chevrolet Camaro during the years 1974-1981 and 1982-1992, the seat belt is mounted to the interior body of the vehicle underneath the headliner. However, the original housing that includes the frame, retractor, and seatbelt, no longer meets present safety regulations set forth by the National Highway Traffic and Safety Administration (NHTSA). Thus, there is a long felt need for a passenger restraint housing that complies with current safety standard, while still allowing the seat belt to secure the occupant during a collision.